Never Say Never
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: People from DR have entered the One Peice world! :O Will they survive their new lives of Piracy?
1. The Man Who'll become the Pirate's King

**Sorry if anyone is OOC. **

* * *

_(Danganronpa)_

_Reality slips far away,_

_Fiction comes alive, we start to play,_

_Hope is no more, behind a closed door_

_As we drift away from where we were before._

* * *

Black turned into color as they opened their eyes...

"W-What the-?!" came one voice,

"What the hell?!" came another. The brown-haired male looked over beside him. His eyes widened.

"Hajime!"

The ex-Ultimate Despair looked over to the Ultimate Lucky Hope(Which is what I call Makoto).

"M-Makoto?!" Hajime's eyes widened as well.

And then they realized once again that their lower bodies were underwater, and that they were barely hanging onto the side of a small fishing boat.

Both quickly scrambled onto the boat, and came face-to-face with a raven haired boy wearing a straw hat and had a scar under his eye.

"Hey there!" the raven-haired boy grinned at the two brunettes.

"Uh… hey." Hajime greeted a bit hesitantly.

"Hey there…" Makoto greeted the raven-haired boy quietly.

"You two okay? You just appeared on the side of my boat!" the raven-haired boy said, tilting his head in a semi-adorable way.

"Yeah, we're fine…" Hajime muttered.

"Thanks for asking…" Makoto added politely.

"What's your names? I'm Monkey D Luffy, and I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!"

King of the Pirates?

Huh?!

"I'm Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Hope…" Makoto said.

"Hinata Hajime…" Hajime said. He didn't have a title that he cared to share. He wasn't _him _anymore.

"Its nice to meetcha both!" Luffy's grin was contagious.

"Same to you, Luffy."

And that was how the two Hopes met Monkey D Luffy, the man who will become the Pirate's King.

* * *

On their way, in Orange Town, they met Komaeda, Nagito, and Mioda, Ibuki, who joined them.

In Syrup Village, Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko and Saionji, Hiyoko were discovered.

In Loguetown, they met Nanami, Chiaki.

There were also Roronoa Zoro, who joined them when they visited a Marine Base. He was Luffy's first mate.

Nami, who fully joined them after the Arlong Park Incident.

Usopp, who joined them in Syrup Village, the same time as Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko.

Sanji, who joined them when they visited the floating resturant known as the Baratie.

Vivi, who had joined them so she could save her Kingdom of Alabasta while the crew was in Whiskey Peak.

And finally, Tony Tony Chopper, a talking reindeer who had recently joined their crew while they were on Drum Island because of Nami becoming fatally ill.

All together, they are the Straw Hat Pirates!

* * *

_**"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!" **_

_**"Destiny… Fate… Dreams… These unstoppable ideals are held deep within the heart of man… As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the earth."**_

* * *

"_I'm going to the Grandline to find the All Blue." _

"_I'm gonna be… King of the Pirates!"_

"_The World's Best Swordsman." _

"_I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world!" _

"_I guess I'm going… to be a brave warrior of the sea!" _

"_I'm going to find a cure for every disease!" _

"_To preserve hope and crush out despair." _

"_To find the rest of my friends." _

"_To find the beacons of hope." _

"_Ibuki shall find her friends!" _

"_To find Peko…" _

"_To find Big Sis Mahiru!" _

"_... To help Hajime."_

* * *

**Current Crew:**

**Monkey D Luffy(Bounty: 30,000,000)**

**Roronoa Zoro**

**Nami**

**Usopp**

**Sanji**

**Tony Tony Chopper**

**Makoto Naegi(Bounty: 10,000,000)**

**Hajime Hinata(Bounty: 1,000,000)**

**Nagito Komaeda(Bounty: 28,000,000)**

**Ibuki Mioda**

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

**Hiyoko Saionji(Bounty:2,000,000)**

**Chiaki Nanami**

**Reason for Makoto's bounty: Directly opposed the Marines during Arlong Park, showed off his abilities as a investigator. 'Hope's Luck' Naegi Makoto**

**Reason for Hajime's bounty: Felt dangerous to Marine Captain Nezumi. Simply 'Hinata' at this point.**

**Reason for Nagito's bounty: Killed many people by gambling while in Loguetown. Played his version of Russian Roulette. Obviously won every time. 'Insane Good Luck' Komaeda Nagito**

**Reason for Hiyoko's bounty: Was with Nagito. 'Child Criminal' Saionji Hiyoko.**

* * *

_Hope and hopelessness become one _

_It's all meaningless, we've already begun_

_Yup, we are all one and the same _

_Never opposites, we play the same game._

* * *

**The format should be more or less the same. **

_Stanza of Never Say Never, the Dangan Ronpa Animation theme._

_Story._

_Gol D Roger's words. Both from his execution and from the One Piece opening Believe, the Funimation version. _

_Everyone's goals, of which I'll add on to as they gain and lose people._

_Current Crew and Bounties. _

_Reason for DR bounties. _

_Stanza of Never Say Never_

_Author Notes_

**I excluded Vivi cause she's Vivi. **

**The next chapter shall take place as they arrive at Alabasta. Yes, I'm skipping a lot, but flashbacks are a key point of anime **

**Hell, when I watched the newest One Piece episode, episode 672, I was all like 'Stahp it!' during the flashback. **

**... I blame Naruto.**

**Please review. **


	2. Ch 1: Ultimate Despair Makes Her Move

_So I listen to the world, know right from wrong_

_Stay focused so I can stay strong_

_If you ever wonder why I'm trapped inside_

_It's probably just because I told a pack of lies._

* * *

**Makoto **watched as Luffy jumped off the boat in search of food.

They had just docked in Alabasta, at the port city of Nanohana.

Sighing, Makoto lead his group of the crew off the boat.

They were going to investigate this city, using Nagito's luck.

* * *

And so they were. Investigating, I mean.

However, Makoto, thanks to his damned bad luck, was separated from the group.

And got lost.

… Goddammit. Makoto began to look for his friends, but heard familiar laughter.

"Upupupupupupupupu…"

Hope's Luck froze, his eyes widening. M-Monokuma!

Makoto quickly looked around, his eyes catching on Monokuma's 'evil eye'.

He then found himself even more frozen.

"Sleep, Makoto! Sleep for Junko Enoshima!" came a voice in his ear. _Her voice. _

"You're… You're supposed to be dead…" Makoto found himself muttering as he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

…

"Hey, where's Makoto?"

Hajime was the one to speak. His words caused the rest of the DR group, other than Hiyoko, who was munching on gummy bears, and Nagito, who really didn't care, to all look at him.

"I dunno! Makoto-kun just disappeared!" Ibuki said.

"This is bad…" Fuyuhiko said, "This place is… mysterious to us. Makoto, Future Foundation member or not, could get into a lot of trouble here. Especially since this place runs on bounties."

"... We need to find him... " Chiaki said. The others, other than Hiyoko and Nagito, nodded, and they began to try and find the oldest member of their group.

When they did find something that may clue them into where he was, it was…

Well, let's just say Nagito wanted to burn it.

It was a note.

A despairingly informative note.

From the one and only…

Junko Enoshima.

_Upupupupupupupupu!_

_I can't wait to use Makoto for my own little exper-i-ment! _

_Tryyyyyyyy and find me! Gooooooooooood luck, my little Ex-despairs!_

_And the damned Future Foundation mole…. _

_-UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU!_

_-Junko Enoshima :3_

* * *

_**"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!" **_

_**"Destiny… Fate… Dreams… These unstoppable ideals are held deep within the heart of man… As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the earth."**_

* * *

"_I'm going to the Grandline to find the All Blue." _

"_I'm gonna be… King of the Pirates!"_

"_The World's Best Swordsman." _

"_I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world!" _

"_I guess I'm going… to be a brave warrior of the sea!" _

"_I'm going to find a cure for every disease!" _

"_To find the rest of my friends." _

"_To find the beacons of hope." _

"_Ibuki shall find her friends!" _

"_To find Peko…" _

"_To find Big Sis Mahiru!" _

"_... To help Hajime." _

* * *

_**Current Crew:**_

_**Monkey D Luffy(Bounty: 30,000,000)**_

_**Roronoa Zoro**_

_**Nami**_

_**Usopp**_

_**Sanji**_

_**Tony Tony Chopper**_

_**Hajime Hinata(Bounty: 1,000,000)**_

_**Nagito Komaeda(Bounty: 28,000,000)**_

_**Ibuki Mioda**_

_**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**_

_**Hiyoko Saionji(Bounty:2,000,000)**_

_**Chiaki Nanami**_

_**Reason for Hajime's bounty: Felt dangerous to Marine Captain Nezumi. Simply 'Hinata' at this point.**_

_**Reason for Nagito's bounty: Killed many people by gambling while in Loguetown. Played his version of Russian Roulette. Obviously won every time. 'Insane Good Luck' Komaeda Nagito**_

_**Reason for Hiyoko's bounty: Was with Nagito. 'Child Criminal' Saionji Hiyoko.**_

* * *

_Maybe it's a dream, maybe it was pride_

_Maybe for myself, I often wonder why?_

_Until our very last breath_

_We're running after life, trying to beat death._

* * *

**Oh no! D: Makoto! **

**What is Junko going to do to him?! D: **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2: Fire Fist Ace

_We walk a thin line between hope and despair_

_Running from the truth but it's already here_

_Told so many lies I don't know if they can find me _

_Only one life to live so choose wisely._

* * *

You know… Ace never expected to see Luffy in the very first city he went to in Alabasta.

He also didn't expect Smoker to be there. And after his little brother! How dare he!

Not that he knew.

He also didn't expect being launched out of the restaurant via Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Rocket, the very move Ace had created for his little brother.

Same old world-class idiot, Luffy was.

He was honestly happy that Luffy hadn't changed. Other than the fact that the seventeen year old had grown taller.

Though… seemed like Luffy still needed Ace to save his sorry rubber ass.

* * *

HOW COULD LUFFY LOSE HIS CREW?!

Ace was astonished.

Though what he was even more astonished about, was Luffy's crew.

A Navigator who likes money and tangerines.

A Swordsman who uses three swords.

A really good cook who likes the ladies.

A reindeer for a doctor.

A sniper who's a liar.

A Princess and her gigantic duck.

The luckiest person alive.

A hyper, kinda ditzy musician.

A boy who seems dangerous, but is actually quite kind.

A boy whose 'hope' is large, but unluckiness is even larger.

A rude, bully, dancer with two wind-controlling fans.

A gamer who uses the data from her games and her own 'powers' to create items from said games.

A gangster with a baby face.

Interesting crew…

* * *

When Ace and Luffy finally arrived at the ship, a boy with spiky brown hair reported something.

"Makoto went missing. We found a note. He was kidnapped." the boy said. Ace couldn't help but feel like this boy was dangerous, but since he was a part of Luffy's crew, he knew he could trust the boy. Wait… this boy had a bounty. His name was… Hinata. The other two; 'Insane Good Luck' Nagito Komaeda and 'Child Criminal' Hiyoko Saionji.

That meant 'Hope's Luck' Makoto Naegi was missing… Kidnapped, Hinata said.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ace to learn everyone's names, and it took only a moment to burn the Baroque Works ships to ash.

Hmm… He may just enjoy being with Luffy's crew here in this desert kingdom. He inwardly smiled. He was with his kid brother again.

He'd enjoy this adventure, no matter what happened. He couldn't forget about Thatch or Blackbeard, but for now…

Being with Luffy was okay.

* * *

A scream rang through the desert, as Junko Enoshima continued with her experiments. Oh, she was going to have fun inducing despair into her little ex-despairs! Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, stood next to her, ready for orders to induce despair for love.

The Ultimate Despair gently caressed Makoto Naegi's soft cheek. There was no reaction from the Lucky Hope.

His milky green eyes were dull, dark, and blank.

And she loved them. Because they were easier to fill with despair.

"Upupupupupupupupu..."

* * *

_**"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!" **_

_**"Destiny… Fate… Dreams… These unstoppable ideals are held deep within the heart of man… As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things shall not vanish from the earth."**_

* * *

"_I'm going to the Grandline to find the All Blue." _

"_I'm gonna be… King of the Pirates!"_

"_The World's Best Swordsman." _

"_I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world!" _

"_I guess I'm going… to be a brave warrior of the sea!" _

"_I'm going to find a cure for every disease!" _

"_To find the rest of my friends." _

"_To find the beacons of hope." _

"_Ibuki shall find her friends!" _

"_To find Peko…" _

"_To find Big Sis Mahiru!" _

"_... To help Hajime."_

_"I am going to prove to the world that I exist." _

_**Current Crew:**_

_**Monkey D Luffy(Bounty: 30,000,000)**_

_**Roronoa Zoro**_

_**Nami**_

_**Usopp**_

_**Sanji**_

_**Tony Tony Chopper**_

_**Makoto Naegi(Bounty: 10,000,000)**_

_**Hajime Hinata(Bounty: 1,000,000)**_

_**Nagito Komaeda(Bounty: 28,000,000)**_

_**Ibuki Mioda**_

_**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**_

_**Hiyoko Saionji(Bounty:2,000,000)**_

_**Chiaki Nanami**_

_**Portgaz D Ace: (Bounty: 550,000,000)**_

_**Reason for Makoto's bounty: Directly opposed the Marines during Arlong Park, showed off his abilities as a investigator. 'Hope's Luck' Naegi Makoto**_

_**Reason for Hajime's bounty: Felt dangerous to Marine Captain Nezumi. Simply 'Hinata' at this point.**_

_**Reason for Nagito's bounty: Killed many people by gambling while in Loguetown. Played his version of Russian Roulette. Obviously won every time. 'Insane Good Luck' Komaeda Nagito**_

_**Reason for Hiyoko's bounty: Was with Nagito. 'Child Criminal' Saionji Hiyoko.**_

* * *

_Heads or Tails?_

_Do you even know what side you're on?_

_Does it really matter if it's on the same coin?_

_If you want to achieve you gotta believe_

_It's time right now there's the door here's the key._

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
